


i will love you in sickness and in health

by butsometimesicry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Fluff, Love, Other, Reader-Insert, Reading, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Princess Bride References, a mess! this is!, reader has chills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butsometimesicry/pseuds/butsometimesicry
Summary: ahaha softman go brrrr, technocare go brrr. you're sick and he is v protective and takes care of you
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 344





	i will love you in sickness and in health

you knew he could see it— he had that look on his face. the sorrowful eyes glazed in sympathy and the small pout that borders very thinly on a frown as he shamelessly stares at you. It looks like it is killing him to be sitting still, to be sitting where he is, all of the way on the opposite end of the sectional couch by your own choice. 

He can see that you don’t feel well.

he feels like the dim sun rays are going to break through the window, break through six of his ribs, and break into his heart. He absolutely despises the feeling that is resting engulfed in his throat and the carved-out feeling all below it.

And so he keeps insistently entreating and asking if you’ll let him make you some tea; if you need a blanket, if a cool, wet cloth would make you feel better until every remedy that he _somehow_ has the knowledge of suddenly halts and gets completely yeeted out of the window, and he—

“—L-Look, i don’t care if i get sick if _that’s_ what you’re concerned about, just let me cuddle with you. Perhaps it might make you feel betterrr, _hmmm??_ Perrrhappss?”

There was a pause, and you could see Techno miserably struggling to hide the beyond ludic smile that wanted to burst onto his face as he eased/stopped moving from side to side.

He’s tightening his jaw, lightly biting his inner cheeks, trying not to grin, and yet the corners of his lips are curled.

He has stumbled upon something he _knows_ you will never actually deny, that cannot possibly be met with a gentle “no, thank you”. He has demonstrably run the statistics in his head and it shows it—!

“ _Pooosssibly?_ ”

his tone and his drawls. _Every. single. time,_ he does it it feels special and important and like something—your heart feels like it's healing. Sometimes you wonder if he knows that every time he does that, when he smiles, laughs, jokes, _everything_ , that it makes your heart swell up like a balloon, and, that every time he does it you unconsciously think to yourself, _oh, so this is what happy is_

Natural comfort, safety, instant relief.

You smile, it hurts, and it makes you feel even more nauseous, and your tightened skin and jittering, aching bones and twisted stomach punishes you for having the sheer _audacity_ to move, but the dull agony that's way too heavy feels good for once. It almost feels like heavenly light and wind which is a relief.

“Come ooonn, come meeeerrreee!”

you scrap your curled body out from the crevice of the couch in the tucked corner. it takes a tedious amount of effort to do, but you manage to muster up _just_ _enough_ patience.

It feels like you’re going to fall to the floor and _die_ as soon as you begin to see the evolving black spots in front of your eyes, when the room feels like how earth should with it's ever-constant rotation, when the carpet below feels like six feet of unrelenting snow, and getting to him now feels like an endless mission given to you by an old, wise, magical cat. But you have to, you have to, you have to, you have to.

your muscles simultaneously feel like both jelly and cracked rock, but his arms are held wide and look so unbelievably inviting. he's leaning forward toward you even though you, him, and the stars burning hypnotizingly bright above know it’s just going to bring him even more stabbing pain to his poor back. 

Seeing him do this, knowing of his chronic pain and being able to imagine and feel it so vividly that you flinch and how you would tear down heaven and hell in order to _stop it_. The degree of pain when his body goes stiff and all he can do is sharply breathe through it and adjust.

  
  


forming words is far too difficult and so you wrap your arms around his neck, settling them on top of his broad shoulders, and resting your weight against him to get him out of that position. His arms encased around you.

"let's lay down, come on."

he leans back, gently bringing you down with him, and inserting you into the spot next to him so you have a comfy place to lay, in the mountain of cushioned pillows. “There you go.. Wait— hold on a second… you’re shakin’ real bad..”

  
  


techno scopes the room for a few solid seconds before finally spotting his objective, making a little “ahaaahh” at it as he snatches off a folded up blanket that looks uncannily like his beloved cloak, and shakes it out to unfold, laying it over you, and bundling you up in it. 

you head lays upon his chest, his arm encasing you as your body continues to shiver, rubbing his large hand over and up and down your upper arm to further help aid in warming you up. _Divinely_ content until you look and realize that the blanket isn't covering him at all. there’s not even a single thought in your head before you automatically raise your arm and move the blanket over him. Your hand going back to it’s original position as you feel him quietly beam.

“You want— you want me to read my book to you?”

The nervousness and fear of rejection is miserably evident in his voice and makes your heart feel like a concrete brick in your fragile chest. You nod hurriedly, and he begins to read. 

_The Princess Bride_

this must have been his third or fourth read, this great romance, fantasy novel. 

romance and fantasy.

Instantaneously, your body melts further into him, soothed and relaxing, though with only occasional shivers and jolts. So much so that you can’t begin to fight your eyelids to pry open, it’s a losing battle. 

His words begin to lose their clarity and morph into more like mumbles. Their alleviating powers remaining the same throughout as your breathing patterns become deep and even; finally asleep at last.

He keeps on reading and keeps you wrapped up so close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> me at any given time to techno: boy, i’d tear down heaven and hell for u! 
> 
> this ENTIRE account is love notes to him and that is all, thank you.


End file.
